Wild Wild West
|artist= |year=1999 |mode=Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme/Mashup) |dg= / / / (Classic) (Extreme) |difficulty= (Classic) (Extreme) (Mashup) |nogm=4 each (Classic) 5 (Extreme) |mc = Sky Blue (Classic) Dark Nile Blue (Beta) |pc= / / / (Classic) Red (Extreme) |gc= / / / (Classic) Blue (Extreme) |lc=Orange (Classic/Extreme) Cyan (Mashup) |mashup=Only on PS3 and Wii U |pictos = 58 (Classic) 198 (Extreme) 87 (Mashup) |nowc = WildWildWestQUAT |perf= Aurélie Sériné (P1) Yoni Jayl (P2) (Extreme) Julianna Herrera (P3) Nick Mukoko (P4) |tvfilm = |from = Movie}} "Wild Wild West" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The classic mode consists of two women (P1 and P3) and two men (P2 and P4). They all have blue outlines. Classic P1 * Ponytails and a cowboy hat * Blue shirt and pants * Orange velvet corset and boots P2 * Red hat, handkerchief and suit * Blue shirt, tie and belt * Brown shoes P3 * Brown hat and chaps * Red frizzy hair, pants and boots * Red and brown t-shirt P4 * Black hat, vest and pants * Orange shirt and red tie and glasses * Golden shoes and belt Wildwildwestquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Wildwildwestquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Wildwildwestquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Wildwildwestquat coach 4 big.png|P4 Extreme The Extreme dancer is a man dressed up as a cowboy. He wears a black cowboy hat, a pair of black sunglasses, a red shirt with a black tie which is partially covered by a golden vest, black pants, and red shoes. Background The routine takes place in front of a metallic fence. Fiery explosions also emerge from behind the fence at points in time. The Extreme version is slightly different. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1: (Note that this wave gold move starts from the left to right.) * P1, put both your hands behind the head. * P2, put your right hand on your imaginary hat. * P3, put your hands on your hips. * P4, put your hands on your imaginary hat and look to the right side of the screen. Gold Move 2: * P1 and P3, open your hands and slide to the left. * P2 '''and '''P4, put down your hands but then adjust your imaginary jacket/vest and slide to the right. Gold Move 3: Raise your hands like if you are holding a gun, move them from the bottom left to the right side, and then bringing your forearm up to "shoot". Gold Move 4: (Note that this is the final move for the routine) * P1 '''and '''P3, cross your hands in front of you. * P2 '''and '''P4, put your right hand on your imaginary hat. wildwildwestgm1.png|Gold Move 1 WildWild.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game wildwildwestgm2.png|Gold Move 2 WildWild2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game wildwildwestgm3.png|Gold Move 3 WildWild4.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game wildwildwestgm4.png|Gold Move 4 WildWild5.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Extreme There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the Extreme routine: '''Gold Move 1: Put your right hand on your "hat". Gold Move 2: Put both of your fists on your chest from below. Gold Move 3: Raise your right arm and them put it down with strength. Gold Move 4: Raise your hands like if you are holding a gun, from the bottom left to the right side, and then pretend to shoot a gun, just like GM3 in the classic mode. Gold Move 5: Raise your right arm. This is the final move for the routine. WWWE1.png|Gold Move 1 WildWestEx.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game WWWE2.png|Gold Move 2 WildWestEx2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game WWWE3.png|Gold Move 3 WildWestEx3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game WWWE4.png|Gold Move 4 WildWest4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game WWWE5.png|Gold Move 5 WildWestEx5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars (only in Wii and Xbox 360) * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up (only in PS3 and Wii U) * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup Wild Wild West has a Mashup exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U Dancers *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) ' *[[Never Gonna Give You Up|''Never Gonna Give You Up]]'' '' *''Aerobics in Space'''' '' *''A Little Less Conversation'''' '' *[[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] '' *''Cosmic Girl'''' '' *''When I Grow Up'''' '' *Wild Wild West ''(Extreme) ' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Aerobics In Space'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Aerobics In Space'' *[[Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)]] '' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) ' *''A Little Less Conversation *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme)'' '' *''Walk Like an Egyptian'''' '' *''Superstition'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Appearances in Mashups Wild Wild West ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''You're On My Mind '''(Quatro) Extreme * Blame It on the Boogie * Could You Be Loved * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * Kiss Kiss (Cowboy) * Mas Que Nada * Miss Understood * Never Gonna Give You Up * Prince Ali * Rich Girl * Run the Show * Troublemaker * Y.M.C.A. Captions Extreme * Duflaw Snap * Outlaw Hitch * Sheriff * Texas Jig * Wanted * Western Snap Trivia *This song was the main theme in the movie which stars who also sang this song. *Its Mashup is the only one in not to end with its original solo routine dancer. *A clean version of the song is used, so the words "da*n" and "chest" are censored. However, both of these words can still be slightly heard. *About 20 seconds from the end of the song have been cut out from the game. *The Extreme dancer is the most frequently appearing coach in Mashups. **In the Mashup of Never Gonna Give You Up, his pictograms are purple with aqua arrows instead of red with cobalt arrows. * The Extreme verson, along with the one of What Makes You Beautiful, is the only one not to use the Mashup background of the game. ** After What Makes You Beautiful, this is the second Extreme routine in Just Dance 4 to have the Classic routine's background. * When You're On My Mind is played on , P4's avatar is unlocked. ** This makes it the first avatar of a song from a different game to be unlockable through normal play (not avatar purchase) in a later game in the series. * Sometimes, the coach from Livin' la Vida Loca appears instead of P1https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YC2Py-ie_2M in the Coach Selection menu; all the other coaches are replaced by an infinitely buffering wheel. * Wild Wild West is the Dance Crew with the lowest amount of pictograms in files: only 22, tied with Jailhouse Rock. ** However, the latter also has a Beta pictogram, while the former hasn't got any. * The Extreme coach appears in the background of Uptown Funk. * In the Miss Understood Mashup, the extreme coach's first Gold Move does not have the Gold Move effect or the Gold Move Pictogram. It is counted as a normal move for all consoles with the exception of the Wii version, which counts it as a Gold Move even though there is a normal move Pictogram. * Dru Hill and Kool Moe Dee are not credited in the game, even though they are credited in other releases of the song. * When doing Gold Move 3 in the Classic routine, a part of the Gold Move effect is absent. * At the end of the routine, P4's left foot slides to the left. * When the cover for the Extreme version loads, the coach is seen with his glove on his left hand. * If you explore the Just Dance Now bundle archives, you can find 4 moves named wildwildwestquat_aurelie, wildwildwestquat_juli, wildwildwestquat_nick, and wildwildwestquat_yoan, hinting the name of the performers. Gallery wildwildwestquat.jpg|''Wild Wild West'' Wildwildwestextremesqa.png|''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) WWWestinactive.png|''Wild Wild West'' on the menu WWWestactive.png| cover WildWildWest_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach WildWildWestALT_cover_albumcoach'.png|Extreme's Just Dance 4 album coach wildwildwestquat_cover@2x.jpg| cover 100wildwild2.png|P1's avatar on 99wild1.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2014 101w1.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2014 100.png|P1's avatar on and later games 200100.png|P1's golden avatar 300100.png|P1's diamond avatar 99.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20099.png|P3's golden avatar 30099.png|P3's diamond avatar 101.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200101.png|P4's golden avatar 300101.png|P4's diamond avatar wildwildwestjd4.jpg|Gameplay (Classic) jd4_wildwildwest1.jpg|Gameplay (Extreme) wildwildwest.jpg|Beta Picture Screenshot.just-dance-4.1280x720.2012-11-30.93.jpg|Beta menu screenshot (Note different background color and battle mode in the middle of songlist) WildWildWestDancer.png|P2 wildwildwestpictos.png|Pictograms WWWBTSP1.png|Behind the Scenes (P1) Videos Will_Smith_-_Wild_Wild_West_ft._Kool_Mo_Dee,_Dru_Hill Wild Wild West - Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 - Wild Wild West Extreme Just dance 4 wild wild west mashup References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Country Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Nick Mukoko Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Easy Songs Category:Console Exclusives